moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eltham
Human High Elf}}The Village of Eltham is a small, unremarkable village nestled in central Northgarde. Being the only settlement in the region aside from the Anchorage, it has occupied a similar role to that of Goldshire in Elwynn Forest. Its economy, what there was to speak of, that is; was primarily based on service businesses such as restaurants, inns, and other recreation as traders and other convoys moved through on their ways to the Harbor. The League of Lordaeron discovered the town as it explored Northgarde for the first time. Once there, the League discovered "The Thirty", the only survivors of the region from the Fall of Lordaeon. After a terse negotiation, the two factions became allies. The original denizens of Eltham now work to rebuild the township as the League watches over them. History Unlike most of Lordaeron's towns and cities, the Village of Eltham sat relatively disconnected from the long highways that stretched throughout Eastweald's two provinces, Tirisfal, Silverpine and Hillsbrad. This served as a disadvantage when it came to trade, but also led to something of a reputation. Throughout Lordaeron, people from Eltham were known for their 'different' lifestyles. Relying less on trade and more on the interdependence of the villagers made its denizens capable, more so than their metropolitan counterparts. Farmers shared their crops with those who couldn't afford them, smithies crafted crude toy figurines for children to play with, and the Guardsmen knew everyone by name. That isn't to say that Eltham was completely independent. They still relied on selling their excess goods in the not-so-distant Port City known as Northgarde Anchorage, and the village often bought portions of shipments of grain bound for the harbor. The Village itself wasn't much to look at. The tallest building was of course the town hall, and the second was the chapel. The commercial district was separated from where most lived by a small creek that split away from the Thondroril River, and the most profitable business to be seen in town was a restaurant that operated out of the same building as the post office. When the Plague of Undeath began to ravage Lordaeron, Eltham was hit with several cases, though the majority of the population managed to avoid initial infection. Fearing the worst, they took up arms and fled into the swamps, avoiding human contact as best as possible. Inevitably, they returned to their town to find it ruined. Arthas' troops, returned from Northrend and coverted to vile Scourge forces, destroyed the town utterly. In the ruins, the thirty surviving villagers began to make their living. Their goal was survival, and for ten years, they did just that. Present Day With the League of Lordaeron's timely return to the region, the survivors of Eltham have come out from hiding and began rebuilding their settlement. The town itself is beginning to resemble its old self, but the newly rebuilt structures have few if anyone to house. Population is a massive issue, one not readily solved. Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Northgarde Locations Category:Western Plaguelands Locations